50 Sentences of Hibari x Chrome
by jinxiejinx
Summary: 50 themes from 1sentenceorder community, table Gamma. Pairing of Hibari x Chrome 1896 from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! These 50 sentences would probably make more sense if you read my other fic, Breathe, first.


**50 sentences of Hibari x Chrome**

_AN: 50 themes from __**1sentenceorder**__ community, table Gamma. Pairing of Hibari Kyoya and Chrome Dokuro (1896) from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! These 50 sentences would probably make more sense if you read my other fic, __**Breathe**__, first._

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira.

**Ring**:

They kept their Vongola Rings close to their heart because of those rings that they got to meet.

**Hero:**

They were not heroes; they were members of the Vongola Family; they were the elite Mafia.

**Memory:**

Hibari wondered if Chrome's memories of him were still there when Mukuro took control of her body.

**Box:**

Hibari knew how to control his ring boxes well; and watched Chrome handled hers so elegantly.

**Run:**

"_Run!"_ was the only word he heard from her when she urges him to leave her in battle.

**Hurricane:**

Hibari knew he was falling for her when he realised that her presence made his heart felt like the wind was cutting through its veins.

**Wings:**

When Chrome spread her arms as she tried to balance herself on the river's edge, she felt his skin touching her _wings_ as he tried to pull her away.

**Cold:**

Her boss called him cold while she sees comfort, warmth and someone who would protect anybody and anything.

**Red:**

The colour of the wine they shared during their secret meetings at hotel lobbies in Italy.

**Drink:**

Hibari loved the way she drank wine so elegantly that he could watch her drink forever.

**Midnight:**

When the clock strikes 12, it was like everything had to stop – she leaves him in the hotel room with nothing more than an empty wine glass.

**Temptation:**

Hibari was tempted to ask about her feelings towards Mukuro but stopped short in fears that Mukuro had taken over her body again.

**View:**

Their hotel room always had spectacular views of the Italian skylight that made even the coldest evenings feel like summer.

**Music:**

Hibari loved how Chrome was gentle with Hibird and singing-a-long to Hibird's rendition of _Namimori High School_'s theme song.

**Silk:**

Chrome felt the softness of the Japanese silk as she wrapped herself with the kimono Hibari gave her from Japan.

**Cover:**

Hibari would hold her close, his chin on her shoulders as they lay in bed underneath the covers; keeping warm from Italy's autumn breeze.

**Promise:**

Chrome told him that she would keep contact but when months passed without a word, he figured that _he_ had taken control again.

**Dream:**

Chrome would let Hibari enter her illusions as one night, she took him for a walk in the Italian countryside without worrying about their safety.

**Candle:**

Hibari saw her light a candle in the room and she caught him staring at her so, she gave him a small smile of comfort.

**Talent:**

Chrome knew there was a difference between talent and intuition and figured Hibari held both qualities as she watched him fight.

**Silence:**

Hibari enjoyed the silence when he rested but he loved the sound of her breathing next to him even more.

**Journey:**

It took them years to understand human emotions and actions; now they were able to explore more together.

**Fire:**

There was a difference between how she felt for Hibari and how she felt for _him_; the flame of _his_ fires seem to always haunt her.

**Strength:**

Chrome grew stronger every year and Hibari knew that she would one day be a match for him.

**Mask:**

Hibari's biggest fear would be that during an intimate moment with Chrome, he realised that _he_ was the one controlling her body.

**Ice:**

Lal Mirch told her that it looked like someone had melted the ice in Hibari's heart; Chrome wondered if she played a part.

**Fall:**

Hibari wanted to catch her every time she fell but he had to stop himself when he realised that was the moment Mukuro will appear.

**Forgotten:**

Hibari wondered if she had forgotten about their meeting as he waited impatiently at the hotel lobby in Sicily.

**Dance:**

Watching her fight and using her ring box was like watching someone performing an elegant dance that brought excitement to his heart.

**Body:**

Hibari wrapped his arms around her naked body wishing that she could stay by his side until morning.

**Sacred:**

There was something untouchable about their relationship that kept Hibari wanting more and more of her whenever he could sense her presence.

**Farewells:**

The worst part of her goodbyes was that she never says it; especially the next morning when she walks out of the room without turning her back once.

**World:**

They lived in opposites sides of the world; in the most dangerous environments imaginable.

**Formal:**

One night, Hibari invited her to stop calling him so formally, "It's Kyoya from now on…" and so, she called him by the familiar.

**Fever:**

Her skin on his brought shivers to his spine and he was worried he was going to catch a cold from all the human interaction.

**Laugh:**

He felt his heart go numb when he wanted to talk to her and all her response was a laugh; _his _laugh.

**Lies:**

Hibari wanted to know why she would lie to protect Mukuro and put herself on the line with the Vongola.

**Forever:**

There were moments when all he wanted to do was to escape with her and leave their responsibilities behind, forever.

**Overwhelmed:**

Chrome felt pressured and tired when Hibari asked her to stay longer when she knew that if she did not leave, _he will know_.

**Whisper:**

Chrome felt comfort in hearing his warm words whispered in her ear as they lay in bed together, skins touching closer than ever.

**Wait:**

Hibari wondered how long he had to wait for Mukuro to let Chrome be as independent as free as she should be.

**Talk:**

Their best conversations consist of his body lying next to hers and their limbs intertwined without the existence of speech.

**Search:**

There is a difference between searching for someone to love and finding someone that loves you.

**Hope:**

Hibari lost hope in ever connecting with Chrome until a ten years younger version of her entered his world.

**Eclipse:**

Hibari knew Chrome's loyalty to Mukuro has eclipsed whatever she felt for him in her heart.

**Gravity:**

When Kusakabe told him that _Chrome-san_ was in hospital injured from her battle with Glo Xinia, Hibari's heart fell as if gravity was pulling it down and he felt numb.

**Highway:**

Chrome once told him a story how she tried to save a cat from getting hit by a car in the highway and she herself got injured until Mukuro saved her.

**Unknown:**

There was something incredibly frustrating for Hibari when he felt that at anytime he was lying beside Chrome and holding their naked bodies together, _he could turn up any second_.

**Lock:**

Hibari wanted to lock everyone out of that hospital room so he could be with Chrome, even if she was a younger version of the Chrome he once knew.

**Breathe:**

All Hibari could do was watch the ten years younger Chrome try to breathe on the hospital bed as he realised that this is the closest he could ever have to re-connect with a part of Chrome again.

_END_


End file.
